The Adventures of Naoko Sato
by x.Kasumi.Naoko.x
Summary: Naoko Sato, a broken girl that is on a mission to find her mother and to hunt down Orochimaru. In order to do this, she must stay in Konoha and join someone, already full, team. Will she find her mother? Will she be unbroken? And will she kill Orochimaru? Read to find out all the answers to these questions and more.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1: Her Name is Naoko Sato

**So here it is the Adventures of Naoko Sato.**

**I do not own ANY Naruto characters, story lines, plots, and events.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it.**

**(When you get to the dialogue I have about Sharingan and Byakugan, you can seek it if you want)**

* * *

In a small town in the Land of Fire call, Sakochi, which is a few miles from the popular village of Konoha, lives a man, a woman, the woman's apprentice, and a  
pig. Everybody in Sakochi thinks that the man and woman are special. The man is a popular blacksmith and known throughout the Land of Fire. He makes basic weapons and special ninja weapons for the village of Konoha. The man's name is Masashi Sato. He is a tan skin man and is 182.9 cm. He develops a muscular built from making weapons. He has dark brown eyes and spiky dark brown hair. He wears a dark blue short shirt kimono with the sleeves cut off with matching dark blue pants and dark blue sandals. He also wears a dark blue headband with the kanji for "strong" in black. Masashi is known to be very kind to everybody in Sakochi. He also is a local hero. When there is a serious problem in Sakochi, he is always the one that fixes it.

The woman is not just known in the Land of Fire but in the other lands as well. She's from the village of Konoha. The woman's name is Tsunade. She is one of the legendary Sannin of Konoha. She is the greatest medical-nin of all time and is very powerful but she has a gambling problem. She is a 163.1 cm slender yet noticeably curvaceous frame woman with light skin. She has straight waist-length blonde hair that is tied into two loose ponytails with shoulder-length bangs and light golden-amber eyes. She wears a grass-green robe with the kanji for "gamble" on the back in black inside a red circle. Under her robe, she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves. It holds close by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is close low which reveals her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals with high heels. She also wears red polish on her fingers and toes and wears soft pink lipstick. She also wears her grandfather's crystal necklace in clear view. Tsunade left Konoha after the Second Shinobi World War and after losing the two people she love the most. She left Konoha with a girl name Shizune. Shizune left with Tsunade to be her attendant and apprentice because she wants to become a talent medical-nin like Tsunade.

Shizune has fair skin, slender built woman and is 168 cm. She has black eyes and straight shoulder-length black hair with bangs. She wears a long blueish-black kimono with trimmings and hold close by a white obi. She also wears open-toed sandals like Tsunade but with low heels. After leaving Konoha, Tsunade and Shizune moves from town to town. Tsunade goes to the gambling hall, betting all her money. Shizune sit watching her lose and taking care of Tsunade's pig. The pig name is Tonton. She just looks and acts as a normal pig. She does wear a pearl collar and a dark red jacket. When Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton make it to Sakochi, they don't have a lot of money and are hungry. They decide to go to the local dumpling shop to eat then figure out where they are going to stay. They use all they have to buy food. They talk about how they are going to get some money. Masashi is sitting next to them and hears everything they are saying. After they are done eating, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton leave the dumpling shop to find a place to stay. Masashi follows them to see what their plan is. Tsunade senses that someone is following them. She turns around and throws a kunai at Masashi. Masashi dodges the kunai. Tsunade pull out another and get in front of Shizune. Tsunade wonder why Masashi is following them. Masashi tells Tsunade that he wants to let her and Shizune to stay at his place until they are ready to leave. Tsunade hesitate at first but she takes the offer.

Tsunade only plan for her and Shizune to stay in Masashi's place for a week but something unexpected happen. Tsunade fall in love with Masashi. She can't explain how it happens. One day, she is hanging out with Masashi and she just fall in love with him. Of course, she told Masashi her feelings for him. She is surprise to hear he feels the same. Tsunade decide to stay in Sakochi to be with Masashi. Tsunade makes medicine, help cure, and heal people for money with help from Shizune. Weeks after deciding to stay in Sakochi, Tsunade finds out she is pregnant. She is happy to be a mother but she doesn't want to love a lot of people then maybe lose them. When Masashi finds out, he is elastic and can't wait. On a hot summer night, Tsunade gives birth to a baby girl name Naoko. Tsunade name her Naoko because she want her to one day be an honest child. After Naoko is born, Tsunade and Masashi's life is stress-free and peaceful. Naoko grows up into a beautiful girl. She has her mother's light golden-amber eyes and light skin and her father's dark brown hair. She is a very happy, playful child. She never gets in trouble and she is very friendly like her father. All the children in Sakochi are her friends but her best friend is this boy name Kenshin.

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

* * *

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

It's a sunny summer day. Two year old Naoko is playing tag with her best friend, Kenshin. They play tag until lunch time. Naoko say bye to Kenshin and make her way home. When she got to her first door, she hears her mom and dad arguing. Naoko open up the door a little and look inside. Masashi is follow Tsunade and try to get her to listen. "You can't do this, Tsunade. She is still young and she needs you." Tsunade stops, sigh, and turn around to face Masashi. "She will have you. Plus, I can't decline this mission." Masashi sigh and runs his hand though his hair. "I think they would understand." Tsunade sigh and put her head down. Naoko thought her mom is sad and that it's her dad fault. Naoko run though the door and go to Tsunade. Naoko hug her mom's legs tight. Masashi look at Naoko and wonder how long have she been at the door. "Stop yelling at mommy." Naoko look at her dad and try to put on this mean looking face but it make her look like she have to poop. Masashi look surprise. His daughter just yells at him. Tsunade bend down, turn Naoko around and look at her. "Naoko. Daddy wasn't yelling at me." Tsunade look up at Masashi. Masashi put his head down and turn around. "Daddy was trying to get me to stay." Naoko look confuse. "Where are you going, mommy?" Tsunade sigh and put her head down, then look back at Naoko. "I have to go mission." Naoko's eyes start to water. "Oh, don't cry, Naoko. I will come back. I promise." Naoko jumps into her mom's arm and start to cry. "Don't go, mommy." Tsunade starts to cry a little. "I'm sorry, Naoko. I have to go. They need me." Naoko keeps crying. Tsunade put Naoko down and start to wipe her eyes. "Stop crying, Naoko. Here." Tsunade takes her grandfather's crystal necklace off and put the necklace on Naoko. "This is my grandfather's necklace. As long as you have this, I will always come back to you. Okay." Naoko looks at the necklace then her mom. "Okay, mommy." Tsunade hugs Naoko and kiss her forehead."Can you go help Shizune pack?" Naoko nods her head and go upstairs to Shizune. Tsunade look at Naoko as she walks up the stairs. Masashi come up behind Tsunade and she turn around to face him. "So, you are really leaving?" She put her head down. "Yeah." Masashi hug Tsunade tight. "You promise, right?" Tsunade nod. "But if I don't, don't let Naoko go to the Academy." Masashi look surprise. He though that she would want Naoko to be like her. "Why?" Tsunade turn away then turn back Masashi. "I don't want her to have a danger life of a ninja. I want to her to just have a normal life. Promise, you won't put her in the Academy." Masashi thought about it but Tsunade is right. Naoko don't need to live a dangerous life. "Ok I promise." Tsunade smile. Masashi pull her into a hug and kiss her with a lot of passion. The kiss feels like it's a goodbye kiss. Shizune come downstairs with Tonton, Naoko, and all their things. Masashi pick up Naoko and walk Tsunade to the door. Tsunade kiss Naoko's forehead and hug Masashi and Naoko, both. "Bye, guys." "Bye, Mommy." "Bye, Tsunade." As Tsunade, Shizune, and Tonton walk out of Sakochi, Masashi and Naoko wave goodbye.

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

* * *

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

On a chill October night, over a year after Tsunade and Shizune left, Naoko and Masashi are asleep, after a long hard working day. All of a sudden. "What the hell?" Masashi wake up from the sound of crashing. He goes to the window and sees Sakochi cover in mist, which is very uncommon. Masashi look closer and see Sakochi get destroy by a giant white fox. Masashi hears his bedroom door open and look to find Naoko up, rubbing her eyes. "What going on, daddy?" _Shit._ Masashi is surprise to see Naoko at his door because she can sleep though anything. "Daddy?" Masashi couldn't waste time. He has to protect Naoko and everybody in this town. He goes under his bed and put out his special, number one weapon, Yumi. Yumi are dual swords that Masashi custom made to block and take Charka from its opponent. Masashi grab Yumi and run downstairs to fight whoever or whatever is controlling that fox. He is unaware that Naoko is following him. "Daddy." Before Masashi made it out the door, he turns and stop Naoko. "Stay here, Naoko. No matter what, stay here." Masashi turns around and run towards the fox. Naoko stand in front of the open door, watching her father run into the mist. Her eyes start to water. She is scared. She doesn't want her dad to get hurt. _Naoko._ Naoko looks around. She thought somebody call her name. _Naoko, come here._ Naoko look around, again. "Who's there?" _I'm a friend. Come outside and play._ Naoko couldn't. Her father told her to stay inside and she never disobeys him. _It's ok. You are not going to get in trouble. Let's have fun._Without control, Naoko starts to walk out the house and though the mist. In Naoko's mind, she is freaking out. She has no control of her body. When she gets to the middle of the mist, she sees what she is walking towards.

It's a giant white fox. The white fox name is Kasumi. She is a mist demon fox and is also the Nine-tailed fox's sister. The two hate each other, a lot but have the same purpose, to rule the ninja world. Masashi is putting out fire when he sees Naoko walking towards Kasumi. "Naoko!" Naoko try to stop walking towards Kasumi but Kasumi have control of Naoko's body. Naoko stop right in front of Kasumi. Her right hand starts to rise up, about to touch Kasumi. Kasumi open her mouth, about to eat Naoko. Before Kasumi can eat Naoko, a guy pop up between them. The guy turns to Naoko and smile. The guy has fair skin and bright blue eyes. He has spiky blond hair with jaw-length bangs. He is wearing a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a flak jacket, a forehead protector and sandals. Over his attire, he wears a short-sleeved long white coat, decorated by flame-like motifs on the edges that are close on the front by a thin orange rope. When the guy turn to Kasumi, Naoko can see the words "Fourth Hokage" in kanji on the back of his coat. Naoko look at the guy's hands as he starts to move them fast. The guy's left hand touch Kasumi's nose and his right touch Naoko's right hand. Kasumi went then the guy's left hand and disappear. Naoko then feel a sharp pain in her right hand. She starts to scream then pass out. "Naoko!" Masashi start to run toward Naoko and the guy. The guy checks Naoko's right hand then carries her to Masashi. "Naoko. Is she okay?" The guy nods his head. He gives Naoko to her father. Masashi look down at her and feel like a failure for not saving Naoko. He looks at her right hand and sees a mark. Its swirl with other marking around it. "What did you do?" The guy turns around and looks Masashi in the face. "I sealed that monster inside her." What? Masashi can't believe this guy seal a monster inside his daughter. "I know, you may not like it but I had to do it. To save everybody. She will be ok. I promise." Masashi nods his head and head back to the house. The guy heads back towards Konoha to deal with the situation they are having. Masashi look down at Naoko as he carries her home. She looks just like Tsunade. Masashi looks up at the night sky and thought about the day Tsunade left. "I'm sorry, Tsunade."

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

* * *

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

"Wake up, Naoko." It's a warm September morning. Naoko wakes up and rub the sleep from her eyes. "Come on, sweetheart. You don't want to be late." It been two years since Kasumi have been seal in Naoko's right hand. Naoko gets out of bed and get into the shower. She get ready for her day by putting her favorite shirt, that is lime green with a cute small dog, dark blue shorts and dark blue sandals. She skips downstairs and sits at the table to eat some cereal. Masashi sits across from her, drinking his coffee. He sits there and smiles at her. She looks more like Tsunade every day. She has a high ponytail with shoulder-length bangs just like the kid version of her mother. She eats her cereal really fast. She is so excited and she can't wait. After her father is done his coffee, Naoko grab her bag and leave to head to Konoha with her father. This is Naoko's first time going to Konoha. Her father would tell her all about it every time he comes from there. He would as bring her a gift. She also wants to see where her mother grew up. They walk through the gates and head though town. They stop in front of this huge building, that have a tree in front with a swing attach and a giant sign with the kanji for "fire" on it. "Here we are. The Academy." Masashi feels bad for breaking his promise to Tsunade. But after the whole demon fox thing, it seems like the best thing to do. Naoko can't wait to learn about being a ninja. She always wants to be a ninja after learning about her mother and see that guy defeat that fox. "Ok, Naoko. Have fun. And remember if your mother comes home, don't tell." Naoko look at the ground. She misses her mom so much. Naoko look at her dad and smile a little. "I won't. But it been three years, she's not coming back." Naoko puts her head back down and her eyes start to water. Masashi bend down, lift Naoko's head up and wipe her eyes. "Don't say that. She will be back one day. Now go. You don't want to be late." Naoko nod her head and heads for the door. Before going in, she wave goodbye to her dad.

When Naoko went in, she is scared. She forgot where she has to go and her teacher's name. She walks down the hallway, hoping someone will find her. She hear talk coming from one of the classroom. She go to the door and peeks in. There is a boy standing in front of the class. The boy has onyx eyes and short black hair. He wears a light blue, short-sleeve shirt with a high collar, black shorts and sandals. The boy does a couple of hand seals. "Transformation Technique." The boy transform into someone else. Naoko is surprise and can't wait to learn that technique if she can ever find her class. She keeps looking into the room when this guy walk pass. At first, he doesn't notice her but turn around and see her. The guy bends down behind her and looks into the room, too. "He's really good." Naoko jump up to her feet and turn around. The guy smile big and rub his head. The guy stand back up and look down at Naoko. "Are you lost?" Naoko put her head down. She feels like she is in trouble. "Um, I forgot where I'm supposed to go." They guy bend down, again and put his hand on her shoulder. Naoko put her head up and look at the guy. "What's your name?" Naoko look back down and then look back at the guy. "Um, Naoko Sato." The guy stand back up and pull out a piece of paper from one of his pocket. He looks at the paper looking for her name. "Sato, Sato, Sato. Oh, here. Naoko Sato. You are in Anko's class. Come follow me." Naoko follow behind the guy looking at all the doors as they pass. They reach a door with the number 112 on it. "Here we are." The guy knocks on the door. When no one answers, the guy opens the door. The whole class is group up; practicing their hand seals. The teacher is at her desk, asleep. The guy walks in with Naoko behind him. He walks up to Anko and punches her in the head. Naoko and the whole class are surprise. "Anko, why are you asleep during your class?" Anko wake up and rub the spot the guy punch.

Anko have violet hair, which is in a short, somewhat spiky ponytail and light brown, pupil-less eyes. She is wearing a tan overcoat, which has a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She is also wearing a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord, a wrist watch, and shin guards. She wears a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. "You didn't have to punch so hard. What do you want?" The guy moves to the side and show Anko Naoko. "Well, you have a new student. Naoko Sato." Anko gets up from her desk and walk up to Naoko. Anko looks at Naoko with a serious face and cross her arms. "Naoko Sato. Huh. Because you were late, you got to stay after school." Anko turn away from Naoko and walk back to her desk. Naoko watch as Anko walks to her desk. "But, I… I." Naoko looks up at the guy and make a worry face. The guy bends down and rubs her head. "Good luck." The guy gets back up and walks out the door. Naoko watch as the guy close the door behind him. Naoko stand at the door, not knowing what to do. Her classmates went back to practicing their hand seals. Anko look over to Naoko and watch her look at the class. Anko gets up and walks over to Naoko. She bends down next to Naoko. "Naoko." Naoko turns and look at her teacher. "Why don't you go join that group over there? K." Anko smile at Naoko. Naoko smiles back and nods her head. She head to the group in the front row. Naoko and the group of children practice their hand seals for two whole hours, while Anko catch up on her sleep. When Anko wake up, the whole class is sitting at their sits chatting. "Wow, I spelt that long. Mm, that felt good." Anko stands up and start to stretch her body. She walks up to the board and start writing math problems. "We are going to start our basic math. You guys should know this answer. So, I want to you to answer them in your book and then after everybody done. I will call on one of you at a time." Naoko digs in her bag and pull out her notebook. She copies all the problems down and answers them, quickly.

After she is done and waiting for everybody else, she looks out the window and daydream. She thought about what her best friend is doing and what her mother is up. "Naoko." She wonder if she going to survive the Academy. "Naoko." She hope her dad pack her favorite things for lunch and that… "Naoko." Anko throw a piece of chalk at Naoko's head. Naoko rubs her head and turns back to the board. "Now, that I have everybody attention." Anko looks straight at Naoko. Naoko bend her head down in embarrassment. "We can get started on these math problems." Anko call everybody to answer a problem. The math lesson last for an hour then the class heads for lunch. Naoko went outside and eat her lunch on the swing in front of the Academy. Naoko feels to embarrass to sit with the other students. The other students sit together and eat their lunch. They talk about how weird Naoko is and how she shouldn't be in the Academy because she doesn't live in Konoha. After lunch, Anko come to get her class and they go behind the Academy, in the training area, to run laps. "Now, you guys are going to burn off your lunch by running 25 laps." Everybody groan and start to run. While Naoko is running, she goes back to daydreaming. She wishes this day can be over so, she can go home and play with her best friend. She starts to hate going to the Academy even if it is her first day. But she will have to deal with it because she wants to be a ninja just like her mother. After the class runs their 25 laps and Anko eats about 20 dangos, Anko dismiss the class early. "I'm tired. You guys go home and enjoy the rest of your day." The class makes their way back to the class. "But, Naoko Sato, you stay." The rest of the class heads back to the class to get their things. Naoko goes up to Anko and wonders why she has to stay. "Because you were late this morning, you are going to help me organize some papers." Anko make her way back to the Academy. Naoko groans and follow behind Anko. "But, Anko-sensei, it wasn't my fault. I was lost." Anko stop and turn to Naoko. "There are no excuses for being late. In a real mission, when you are late, you pay the consequences." Anko turns back around and continues to walk. Naoko sigh and continue to follow behind Anko. They make it back to the class and Anko hands Naoko a pile of paper. Naoko takes the pile of paper to her desk and begins organizing them alphabetize the papers.

Two hours after starting and nearly finish, an old guy walk into Anko's room. Anko gets up and bow to the old guy. "Hokage-sama." The Hokage have light-skin and below-avenge stature. He has short spiky hair grey hair and a long and thick goatee. He have a single line under the outer corner of each eye that goes to his cheeks, prominent crease across his forehand, few wrinkles, a wart on his left nostril, a few liver-spots. He wears the official Hokage uniform, customary hat and haori, along with a red, full-length gown that tied using a white sash. He has a smoking pipe in his mouth. When the Hokage walk into the room, he takes his smoking pipe out of her mouth and towards Anko. "Anko, I need you to help me assign some miss…Oh I see you already have a troublemaker in your class." The Hokage look straight at Naoko. Naoko feels like she is more trouble. She believes she is not a troublemaker. Anko look up at Naoko and turn back to the Hokage. "Naoko was late this morning and I'm just punishing her for it." The Hokage turns back to Anko. "Naoko? Naoko Sato?" He turns back to Naoko and Naoko nods her head. The Hokage walks up to her desk and look over her shoulder. He sees that she is organizing papers. "Anko, I need your help. Naoko, you can go home." Naoko pick up her bag and head for the door. "Get home safe, Naoko." Naoko walks down the hall to the main entrance. The guy that helps her this morning is sitting outside on the swing. Naoko walk by him and call her over. "How was your first day?" Naoko sigh. She doesn't want to tell him about her day but he help her so she can do is tell him. "It was okay. I had to stay after school and organize paper with Anko-sensei. Then the Hokage came in and told that I can go home." The guy smile at her. "Wow, most kid don't get to meet the Hokage on their first day. Too bad you had to stay after school." She shrugs her shoulder and wave goodbye to the guy.

When Naoko makes it back to Sakochi, Kenshin is waiting for her at the entrance. "You're late." Naoko have the biggest smile on her face and walk up to Kenshin. "Sorry, I had to stay afterwards." Kenshin gets up off the ground and dust himself off. "Ooo, you got in trouble." Naoko giggle and playfully push Kenshin. "Shut up." Naoko giggles again when Kenshin fall on his butt. Kenshin gets back up again and dust himself off. "I was lost and this guy had to help me. When I made it to class, I was late. So the teacher punishes me." "But still you got in trouble." Naoko playfully push him, again. "Shut up." Kenshin and Naoko laugh together and walk into Sakochi. Naoko tells Kenshin what happen during school as they make it to her father's job. When they walk in, Masashi is busy with an order. Masashi's apprentice, Tamaki, comes from the back of the store to greet Naoko and Kenshin. Tamaki is a sixteen year old boy that is from a poor family in the Land of Waves. He come Sakochi, about a year and half ago, to learn blacksmithing so he can make money for his family. He is light skin and 164.9 cm with white shoulder-length spiky hair and violet eyes. He is also slightly muscular. He wears the same clothes as Masashi but his are dark purple. He also wears the same headband but his are dark purple with the kanji for "apprentice" in black and he has black sandals. "Oh, hi Naoko…Kenshin." Naoko climb onto the counter and sit on the edge.

"Hey, Tamaki. Is my dad back there?" Tamaki lean on the counter. "Yeah, he is but he is busy doing a huge order from someone in Konoha. How was school?" Naoko looks back her day. Wow, it's horrible. Naoko rubs the back of her head and smile her sweet innocent smile. "Well…haha." Kenshin tries to climb on the counter. "She got in trouble with her teacher and got detention. That's why she was late." Tamaki is shock. Out of anger, Naoko push Kenshin off the counter. He land on his butt. Naoko put her angry face on and fold her arm across her chest. Tamaki is use to their little fights but Naoko getting in trouble at school, it unlike her. "Naoko, what you do to get in trouble?" Naoko turn her attention from Kenshin that is dusting his butt off, turns to Tamaki and put her sweet innocent smile back on. "Well, I was lost and this guy helped me find my class. I guess he was a teacher or something. The teacher told me since I was late, I have to stay after school and organize papers." Tamaki put his thumb and pointer finger on his chin and being to think. Kenshin finally made it on the counter and sit on the edge next to Naoko. Kenshin and Naoko look at Tamaki as he thinks. After five minutes, Tamaki move his fingers from his chin and lend on the counter. "Well, I think that totally unfair." Naoko nods her head as to agree with Tamaki.

"What's unfair?" Masashi come from the back on the store, rubbing his hands on a towel. Naoko jump off the counter and run to her father. She jumps into his arm and hug each other. Masashi put Naoko down on the floor and bend down to be at her level. "How was school? And what do Tamaki think is unfair?" Naoko don't want to tell her father how she got in trouble. "Well…" "Oh Mr. Sato, Naoko…" Tamaki grab Kenshin and cover his mouth. Tamaki put a nervous smile on and start taking Kenshin to the back. "Kenshin, can you help me in the back? Great. Thanks." When Tamaki and Kenshin are almost to the back, Tamaki give Naoko a wink and drag Kenshin to the back. Masashi look from Tamaki and Kenshin back to Naoko. Masashi laugh and smile at Naoko. "What is that all about?" Naoko laugh, nervously and smile. "Nothing. Well school was great. I can't wait to go back." Masashi can tell that Naoko is lying about something. "Are you sure?" Naoko look up at her father and continue to smile. Her smile slowly turns to a frown. "No." Masashi sits on the ground and pat his lap. "Come here. Tell me what's wrong." Naoko crawl over to her father and sit on his lap. She lays her head on her father's chest. "The teacher gave me detention for being late." Masashi put Naoko's head up from his chest and look at her. "You thought I would be mad that you got in trouble, right?" Naoko put her head down. Masashi hold Naoko tighter and give her a big hug. Naoko starts to giggle and smile. "Listen, I can never be mad at you, Naoko." Masashi pats her head and smile back at her. Naoko smile big and bright at her father. Masashi looks towards the back and start to get up. "Why don't we go save Kenshin from Tamaki?" Naoko nods her head and start to make her way to the back with her father. Just then she remembers something. "Dad, there this boy at school and he going to be a ninja in a few days. I was wondering if I can make him a gift." Masashi look up at the ceiling and put his thumb and pointer finger on his chin to think. "Hmm…what do you have in mind?" Naoko look up at her father and put on her sweet innocent smile on again. "Well, I want to make him some Shurikens but with a different metal and his initials on them." Masashi smile at Naoko and they start to make their way to the back. "That seems like a wonderful gift." When they make it to the back, Kenshin is helping Tamaki finish that huge order Masashi have. Masashi and Naoko join in to get the order done with and out of the way. Soon after they are done, Kenshin go home for dinner and Tamaki locks up the store. Masashi and Naoko are still in the back work on Naoko's "friend" gift. They mix steel and iron together. When Masashi is busy fixing the shelves, Naoko put in a secret thing into the mix. When the Shurikens are finish, Masashi put the initials of the boy, I.U.

The next day, during Naoko's lunch break, she goes to look for the boy. The boy is practicing his techniques in the training grounds behind the Academy. Naoko lean up against the wall to hide from the boy. _Come on, Naoko. Don't be afraid._ Naoko come from behind the wall and walk up to the boy. "Umm…excuse me." The boy stops practicing and turn to look at Naoko. Naoko bow her head and present her gift. "This is for you." The boy looks at the black box that have a blue ribbon on then he look at Naoko. The boy wonders who this girl is and what's in the box. Naoko put her head back up and look at the boy. "This a gift for you because you are about to graduation, right?" The boy nods his head and takes the box. He opens it and look at the Shurikens. "My father and I spend all night making them. They are special one-of-a-kind Shurikens with your initials." The boy looks up from the box and at Naoko. Naoko smile big at him. "Thanks." The boy smile back at Naoko. "Oh, I'm Naoko Sato." Naoko put her hand out to him. "Itachi Uchiha." Itachi shake Naoko's hand back. "I already know your name. Well, good luck." Naoko turns around and walk back to her class before the bell ring. Itachi watch as she walk away and smile.

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

* * *

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

It's a topical day for Naoko. She's get up when the sun rise and start to get ready for school. She takes her bath, eat her cereal, and do her hair. She grabs her schoolbag and heads for Konoha. Since her first day at the Academy, Naoko always leave for school at a certain time and would be the first one there. She hangs out on the swing or trains until someone comes to open the Academy. When class start, Naoko feels like falling asleep or doodling but then two guys walk in. Naoko pick her head up from her desk and look at them. The first guy has short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onyx-colored eyes, with visible creases below them. He wears the standard flak jacket, along with a black shirt with the Konoha Military Police Force symbol on the shoulders, shin-guards and a black, open-front apron with white diamonds on the bottom. The second guy has long, black hair and featureless white eyes. He wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori. "Ok, guys put your books away and pay attention." The class starts to unzip their bags and put all their supplies away. "Today, we have a special presentation. This is Fugaku Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan and the Konoha Military Police Force and Hiashi Hyūga, head of the Hyūga clan." Each of the men wave to the class. "This two people are going to show you and tell you about Kekkei Genkai. You guys have the floor." Hiashi Hyūga step up closer to the class and begin talking about Kekkei Genkai.

He explains that Kekkei Genkai are techniques limit to inheritance by blood or abilities pass down genetically within specific clans. "Now, let's me tell you about Kekkei Genkai. Byakugan." Byakugan is the dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai of the Hyūga clan. It's also one of the Three Great Dōjutsu, along with the Sharingan and the Rinnegan. The Byakugan user have three main abilities. The primary one is that it gives the user a near 360 field of vision. Hiashi doesn't tell the class about the blind spot on the back of the neck of the user. The user also grants an automatic 50 meter field of vision around themselves. The second ability is the ability to see through solid objects, at some degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight are different for every person. The third ability and one of the greatest is being able to see chakra, charka flow, the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail and color of chakra. "This ability is good for the many techniques that we know. That ability also help us determine if someone using a genjustu and to finish our enemies off faster." Hiashi move his hands from his back and step a little closer to the class. "Here I will show you what it look like." Hiashi put his hand together and start to form a hand seal. The seal he uses is a snake with the right index finger lifted straight up. The veins around Hiashi's eyes start to bulge. He unseals his hands and put them to his side. Hiashi slowly open his eyes and show the class the Byakugan. His pupils are more distinct than before. The class is amaze. Everybody even Naoko are at the edge of their seats. A kid raises his hand. "Does it hurt?" Hiashi shake his head. "If you have been doing it as long as have, it doesn't hurt?" He looks back up to the class, hoping for more questions. "Anymore questions?" The class looks around at each other. Nobody has a question.

Fugaku Uchiha comes up and moves Hiashi out the way. "Finally! Now, that we are done with Byakugan. Let's get to the good one, Sharingan." Fugaku turns his head and see Hiashi giving him an anger stare down. Fugaku laugh it off and look back at the class. "I'm just joking. Ok, let's get this started." Sharingan is, like Byakugan, a dōjutsu. It appears in some of the Uchiha clan. The Sharingan is call the Heaven's Eye because of all the abilities the user gets. The many abilities Sharingan have are to see the flow of chakra and it gives color to chakra so the user can differentiate them and can tell if a person is under a genjustu because the person's chakras flow. Another one of the abilities grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjustu and different forms of chakra. That ability allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. The most well-known ability the Sharingan have is the ability to copy almost any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Kekkei Genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjustu, and taijutsu with near perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as their own, or even modify them to create their own new techniques. The Sharingan unlike Byakugan can't be activate at birth. It activate when under some stressful or emotional condition. There are stages before you get a fully mature Sharingan. Once you activate it, you will have a different number of tomoe around your central pupil. The fully mature Sharingan have three tomoe for each eye. You need to teach hard to achieve it. "Now, that we are done with the boring stuff. I will show you what it look like." Fugaku close his eye for a brief second and then reopen them. His onyx-colored eyes are now red with three tomoe in each eye around his central pupils. The class all gasps and more amaze about that then Byakugan. Some of the kids wish that have the Sharingan so they can cheat on their tests. Naoko think that it looks cool and very powerful. She wants it. She wants both of them.

"Well, these end this lesson. You can have your class back, Anko. Anko?" For the first time out of this lesson, the class at their teacher desk and find her asleep. Anko mouth is wide open and produces silent snoozes. Fugaku start to move towards Anko. "Anko?" He move closer to Anko and begins to shake her. Anko jerk up and wipe the drool off her face. The class starts to giggle at their teacher. Even Hiashi Hyūga, the guy that hasn't smile since he first is here, does a low laugh at Anko. Anko straighten herself open and walk to the center of the room. "Thank you, Fugaku and Hiashi for teaching us about Kekkei Genkai." Anko start to clap her hands and the class follow after her. Fugaku and Hiashi wave their hands to the class. "It's great to teach you guys. Remember you guys are the future of Konoha." They start to walk out of the class together. Anko watch as they walk out. She turns back around and looks up at her class. "Ok, gets your books out so we can start our math lesson." The class groans as they take their books and pencils out. Anko walks up to the board and begins to write down problems. Naoko begins to write but then she wanders off. She wishes that she have those Kekkei Genkai and wonder if she can activate them. She knows that Hyūga-san and Fugaku-san says that only people of their clan can activate them. _But it won't hurt to try, right._ Naoko right there at that moment decide that would stay late and teach. She wants to be powerful like Hyūga-san and Fugaku-san and getting those Kekkei Genkai is the only way. Naoko then feel something hit her head. She looks down at her book and it's a piece of chalk. Naoko looks up at the board and see Anko looking right at her. "Naoko, pay attention."

Right after school, Naoko went to teach. She goes behind the school to the mini training ground they have. She does 100 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, runs 25 laps, punch one of the stake 500 times, and kick the same stake 500 times. She practices her hand seals and tries to do the hand seals Hiashi show them. She tries to make herself stress so she can activate the Sharingan. Naoko does this for three hours straight. She doesn't want to stop until she has one of the Kekkei Genkai. Anko is walking on her way to her favorite dumpling place when she heard Naoko hitting the stake. Anko hide behind some bushes to get a closer look. Naoko is worn out and is breathing hard. "What is she still doing here? I let them leave hours ago." Anko feels like she should stay to make sure Naoko doesn't kill herself. Three more hours have pass and Naoko is still going. She doesn't stop or drink water. Anko is getting tired and worry. "Why is she working so hard for?" Naoko give the hand seals for the Byakugan another try. _Horse, Tiger with lifting just index fingers, Boar with nearly straightened fingers, Hare, Rat, Dog, Horse, Dog, Hare, Rat, Boar with nearly straightened fingers, and Snake with the right index finger lifted straight up. _

Naoko let out a scream. Anko prepare herself to jump out from behind the bush but she can't. Her body won't let her move. She watch from behind the bush as Naoko keeps scream in pain. Naoko feels like her eyes are about to pop out of her head. They feel like someone is rearranging her eye color. Naoko's eyes change slowly. Her irises are becoming white and her pupils are becoming more distinct. After five minutes, the pain is gone and Naoko opens her eyes. _The world looks so different. _Naoko look up at the sky and feels like she is see it for the first time. While she looks at the sky, she moves her hand up to touch her eyes. She feels it. She feels her veins. Her veins bulge. Naoko feels happy. She activates it. She activates the Byakugan. Anko can't believe it. It's impossible. Anko runs off and goes tell somebody. Naoko stands and look at the sky for a few minutes, which feels like hours. She closes her eyes and makes the Snake hand seal. The Byakugan is deactivate and her eyes are back to their light golden-amber eyes. She grabs her bag and heads home. She knows her father will be mad but she doesn't care. It's worth it.

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

* * *

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

Ever since Naoko activate the Byakugan, things have been weird. First, her father punishes her for three months. She can't go outside and hang with Kenshin. Plus, Tamaki have to pick her up from school now. Secondly, Anko have been acting weird. After Naoko activate the Byakugan and Anko tells the Hokage, the Hokage make her watch over her every day. She joins her for lunch. She even waits with her until Tamaki comes pick her up. After every day, Anko will report to the Hokage. Months after her punishment, Naoko walks with Tamaki by her side to the Academy. Naoko walks in and make it to her class. She finds her sit and realizes that Anko is not here. The whole class realizes that and wonders where their teacher is. Anko is never late for school. She usually asleep at her desk when everybody walks in. Fifteen minutes later, Anko walks in and goes straight to the board. Anko writes down some words on the board then face the class. "Define these words and write a sentence for each." Anko sits at desk and put her head down. Naoko and the class get to work and hope Anko falls to sleep. After a day of math problems and practicing techniques, Anko free the class. "Naoko, can I talk to you?" Naoko comes to Anko's desk and wait for her teacher to respond. "I had a talk with the Hokage and he thinks that you are good enough to graduate." Naoko can't believe she is going to graduate. "The exam for graduating is in a few months. You need to practice your techniques and train." Naoko smile so big. She still can't believe. "Ok thanks, Anko-sensei." Naoko runs out the door and head out to wait for Tamaki to pick her up. She can't wait for Tamaki to come. She really is going to graduate. Well, she has to pass the exam first but she believes she can do it. As time fly by, Tamaki still is not here. "Where is he?" Thirty minutes goes by and Tamaki is still not here. Naoko decides she will walk home by herself. "He probably helping dad with huge order."

When Naoko is close to Sakochi, she smells smoke. She thinks someone is maybe camping in the forest. But this smoke smells weird. _No._ Naoko starts to run towards Sakochi. _No._ When she gets to the gate of Sakochi, there is no Sakochi left. Naoko's worst fear comes true. Sakochi is destroy. All is left is burnt rubble, ash, and the bodies of the people Naoko know and love. She runs to her father store and look through the rubble. "Dad! Daddy! Dad!" Naoko start to cry as she scream for her dad and start moving rubble. "Daddy! Daddy!" When her father is not answering, she starts digging and moving stuff faster. She has to find her dad. Moments later, she finds him all cover in ash, holding his swords Yumi, under small pile of rubble. She pulls her father out and his head on her lap. "Dad. Daddy, please wake up." Masashi doesn't move. "Daddy, please." A tear from Naoko fall on her father's face and still doesn't move. Naoko hug her father and cries uncontrollably. She cries and hugs her father until.

Naoko turns her head, there is nothing there. She thinks she hears something. She turns back around and hears it again. Naoko gets up and softly put her father's head on the ground. She takes a kunai out and get ready to strike. She looks around and can't see anything. Naoko quickly activates her Byakugan and scan the area around her. She is about to turn when something bites her. Not something, someone. Naoko falls to the ground screaming. She grabs her shoulder and look up at the person. The person is a guy. He has extremely pale-skin with waist-length black hair. He has amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes. He wears plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt in a large knot behind his back. He also wears a black polo neck under and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. Naoko look up at the man with fear in her eyes. The man walks closer to her. "Wow. You look just like your mother." _How does he know mom?_ The man continues to walk up to Naoko. Naoko start to crawl back, away from him. "Who are you? What do you want?" The man stop, look up for a little and look back at Naoko. "I'm not surprise your mother hasn't told you about me. I'm Orochimaru; one of your mother um teammate." _This guy can't be from Konoha._ Orochimaru start to walk up to her again. Naoko try to get up and run but her shoulder shot pain through her body. "I won't move if I was you." Naoko turns around and look straight at Orochimaru, who is now bending in front of her. Naoko start to get tears in her eyes. She thinks she is going to die. "What do you want? Why are you here?" Orochimaru rub his hand on her cheek and wipe off a tear. "I have what. _You. _You will be perfect specimen. If you don't die." Naoko's eyes get wide. So I am going to die. Orochimaru gets up and start to walk out of Sakochi. "Wait." Before she knows it, Orochimaru is gone leaving all alone. She crawls over to her father and lay next to him. "I'm sorry, Dad." Naoko close her eyes and drifts away.

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

* * *

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

_Am I die? What's going on?_ Naoko open her eyes slowly and see her father's face. She sits up and realizes she is not die. She touches her shoulder and the pain is gone. She stands and scan the around one more time. "He's really gone." Naoko doesn't know what to do now. She lost her father and everybody she cares about. There only one thing she could do. She has find her mother and hunts down Orochimaru. She will revenge the death of everyone in Sakochi. Naoko stop going to the Academy. She spends the rest of her time in Sakochi, burying everybody and making a weapon. She makes a five foot tall sword. She names it after her father. "He will pay for what he did, Dad. I promise." Naoko heads for the gate to begin her long journey.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? Did you cry? Because I did when I wrote it.**

**Naoko have now started her journey. Will she accomplish it? Or will something hold her up?**

**Review and tell me what you think of it or if you like it.**

**I will try to update soon.  
**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2: The Unexpected Reunion

**This a little short of Naoko on her way back to Konoha.**

**I do not own ANY Naruto characters, story lines, plots, and events.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**(I'm sorry its sorry.)**

* * *

Years after burying her father and everybody she loves. Naoko is still on her mission: to find her mother and to hunt down Orochimaru. Naoko travel to every Land she can think of. She even went to the minor countries. She also went to the other Hidden Village to see if her mother is maybe still on her mission. During Naoko's travels, she battle rouge ninjas and learn new techniques. She even made a few techniques herself. Naoko is now on her way to Konoha in hopes that her mother is there. She just crosses in the Land of Fire from the Land of Earth. She travels for about three hours when this guy comes in front of her. The guy has onyx eyes and black hair with bangs that frame his face and a low ponytail. He has a slashed Konoha forehead protector. He wears this back cloak with red clouds. Naoko approach the guy. "Hey, you. You're in my way?" The guy stares at her and giggle. This guy is starting annoy Naoko. "What's so funny?" The guy stop giggle and look at her again. "You." The guy smile at her when he says it. Now, he really ticks her off. Naoko grabs Masashi and try to slash the guy in half but he is too fast. He move just in time before Masashi comes in connect with his head. The guy move behind Naoko and takes his kunai out. Naoko jumps onto a tree before he tries to stab her. The guy does a Fire Release jutsu, sending a giant fireball at Naoko. She dodges it in just a second. While she is floating in mid air, the guy throws his Shurikens at her. The guy hit her nine times only to find out that Naoko use Substitution Jutsu. Naoko comes up behind him and stab him with her kunai. His body disappears. The guy at the top of the tree bending over. Naoko strikes at him one more time with Masashi only to fail again. The guy lands on the ground still bend over. "We will meet again, Naoko." The guy turns around and just disappears. _How does he know my name?_ Naoko continues on to Konoha, not knowing what awaits her there.

* * *

**Who is this guy? And what's his deal?**

**Do you know who he is?**

**Review and tell me what you think or if you like it.**

**I will try to have Chapter 2 up this weekend.**

**Have a nice day.**


	3. Chapter 2: The Crazy Day in Konoha

**Well, here it is Chapter Two.  
**

**This is when it get good.  
**

**I do not own ANY Naruto characters, story lines, plots, and events.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it. :)  
**

* * *

After years of searching, Naoko will maybe end her search here. The past years have been good and hard on Naoko. She has been taking of herself. She have been discovering and making new techniques. Her hair has grown to her waist with the same shoulder-length bangs. She becomes more slender and curvaceous. Since she outgrown her clothes, Naoko sports a black short-sleeve shirt that is cut off at her belly button and black shorts that stop mid-thigh. Underneath, she wears a body mesh that stop at her right shoulder, left elbow, and her knees. She also wears bandages that cover her left shoulder and right hand and arm. Naoko walks up to the entrance gates of Konoha. She stops and looks at the gates. They bring back memories of the good days. The first time she went to school. When she stays after school and activates the Byakugan. Anko tells her she is eligible to graduate. The gates still have the same word on them. Hermitage. It means a place where a person may live in seclusion; a place someone can retreat to. When she uses to think that she would be one of those people. Living in a nice, seclude place and live in peace. _But, that all change._ Naoko walks into Konoha without another thought about her memories. She zooms past the guard post in a flash. "Hey, did you see something?" "Nay, man. I'm too busy catching up on my Bleach."

Naoko starts her search for her mother. She goes to Sushuya, a Chinese-styled restaurant/pub, as her first stop. Naoko go in the restaurant/pub and does a quick scan. There are a few people here for their afternoon drink session. But none of them people are her mother. As she walks out, a drunken guy, who looks like her in his 30s, come up to her. "Hey, baby cakes. Want me to buy you a drink? I can show you a good time." Naoko stare at the guy and on quick move, punch the guy. The guy flies into the restaurant/pub and hit his back against the bar. Before someone can report her, she is on her way. She makes her way to the Dango shop, which she remembers is her sensei's favorite place. Naoko peek under and her mother isn't here either. She next head over to Amaguriama, a sweet shop. She walks in and does a scan like at Sushuya. Sadly, her mother is not here either. She makes her way out and this young guy, he maybe is in his early 20s, block her way out. "Would you care to join me for some roasted-chestnuts, sweetheart?" Naoko look up at the guy and give him this stare that is too scary to describe. The guy back away slowly and head back to his table with his friends. "Yo, what happen?" "That bitch is crazy." Naoko heads out and makes it to Yakiniku Q, a Gyū-Kaku-style yakiniku restaurant. She does her scan and no luck her mother is not here. She head to Ichiraku Ramen next and her mother is not here, too. _Is she even here? _Naoko goes to the last place her mother may be. She makes her way to the Memorial Stone. She gets there and walks up to the stone. She looks over the names of the ninjas that give their life for their village. Naoko looks up for the stone and scan the area around her. "Mom, Mother. Where can she be?" Naoko then realize there only one person that will know where her mother is. "The Hokage." Naoko heads to the Hokage's office, hoping to gets some answer to her questions.

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

* * *

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

Halfway there, she realizes that she is being follow. Naoko stops on the top of someone roof. "Why are you following me?" A guy comes out of the shadows. The guy has tall, spiky white hair, dark eyes, and a forehead protector that covers his left eye. He also has a mask that covers his mouth. He wears the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit with iron plated gloves and a flak jacket. "Someone reported a girl running around causing trouble." Naoko turns around and face the guy. "So, you think it's me that causing the problems." The guy starts to walk up to her. "Well, you are the only running around and are new. What are you doing here?" Naoko sigh and stare hard at the guy. The guy stops as soon as he sees that stare. "I'm looking for someone…Kakashi Hatake. Or do you prefer the Copy Ninja?" Kakashi is shock. He never met this girl before and she knows his whole name and even his nickname. Kakashi puts his hand in his weapon carrier, in case. "How do you know my name?" Naoko put her arms behind her back, fold them, and cross her legs. She looks up at the sky to think then look back at Kakashi. "When you travel as much as me, you learn about other ninjas." Kakashi keeps his hand in his weapon carrier. He feels like he shouldn't trust her. "Who are you, may I ask? Since you know me." Naoko unfold her arm and straighten her body. "I'm Naoko Sato and that all you need know." _Sato._ Kakashi know he heard that name before. "Well, you need to come with me for the trouble you cause." Naoko start to back away as Kakashi come closer to her. "You can't prove anything." "Well, if you come with me then we can." Kakashi hold his hand out.

"NO!" Naoko take out a kunai and cut Kakashi on the side of his face. Kakashi touch the cut and look at the blood on his hand. "Look like have to do this by force." Kakashi takes out a kunai and get into his ready for Naoko's attack. Naoko grabs Masashi off her back and point it at Kakashi. "I hope you are ready." Naoko runs to Kakashi, preparing to strike. But when she does, Kakashi disappear and appear behind her. Naoko block Kakashi's hit with Masashi just in time. They break apart. Naoko puts Masashi back on her back and perform the seals for the Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu. Ten Naoko appear in front of Kakashi. Kakashi perform the same seals and ten Kakashi is there. Naokos and Kakashis comes run up to each other. The ten Kakashi defeat the Naoko clones easy but where is the real Naoko. The other Kakashi clones disappear and Kakashi looks around trying to find her. Naoko jumps out of a tree and attacks Kakashi from behind. Naoko grab hold of Kakashi's shoulder. "Charka Leach Jutsu." Kakashi start to fall as Naoko takes his charka. "How does it feel to lose your charka?" Naoko release her hold on him when Kakashi have less than half amount of charka left. Kakashi is bending over on the ground, breathing hard. Naoko walk up really close to Kakashi. He looks up at her, still breathing hard. "You think you can beat me with your charka almost gone?" Naoko kicks him in the face. Kakashi fly until the end of the roof. He almost falls off but grab hold of the railing. Naoko start to walk over to her. Kakashi stands up and wipe the blood from the corner of his mouth. Kakashi puts his fist up, still wanting to fight. Naoko chuckles, softly. She comes at him and punches him in the face. Kakashi step back, hitting the railing. He spit his blood on the ground and put his fist back up. Naoko smile, bigly. It has been a long time since she has an opponent this good. She runs up to Kakashi and does a 10 hit combo to his stomach. Kakashi cough up more blood after every hit. After her combo, Naoko jumps back away from Kakashi. Kakashi drops to the ground, unable to get back up. Naoko look down at him, unimpressively. "This is the famous Copy Ninja. You got to be shitting me. You are a joke." She walks back up to him, taking Masashi off her back. "A joke that shouldn't live." Naoko put Masashi up to the sky, ready to strike.

"Get away from my sensei." Naoko turns around and see three kids. The first boy, the one who yells at her, have an angry look on his face. The boy has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. He also has whisker marks on his face. He wears an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area and around his waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side. He also have a red swirl on the back of his jumpsuit, a large white collar, orange pants, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector. The girl next to him looks worry. Maybe for Kakashi's health. The girl has fair skin, bright pink hair, and large green eyes. She wears a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts, a blue forehead protector which she use to accentuate her face. The other guy is in a cool guy position with his hands on his pockets. The boy has fair skin, onyx eyes, and black chin-length hair that is spiky in the back. He wears a blue, short-sleeve shirt with a high collar and some kind of crest on the back. He also wears white arm warmers and white shorts. Naoko closer at the black hair boy. _He looks kind of familiar._ "Oh, so you're students have to come and save you?" Kakashi struggles to get up and falls back down. "Get out of here, guys." Naoko keeps one eye on Kakashi and the other on his students. "No, let them stay. I would like to know the people who tried to save you. Who are you, guys?" Naoko looks at the boy with the black hair. "You first." The boy sighs. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." Naoko's eyes grow wide. _An Uchiha. _The last time Naoko heard that name is when she overheard that someone kills them all._ I guess, one survive. _Naoko looks at the girl next. The girl jumps a little. "I'm Sakura Haruno." _She looks unfit to be a ninja._ "What about you, loud mouth?" Naoko looks at the blond hair boy. The boy starts to get piss off. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki. One day, I'm going to be the Hokage and make everybody recognize me." _What a stupid dream. _Naoko looks back at Kakashi, who is still trying to get up. "Who are you?" Naoko turns her head and looks at Sasuke. "Yeah, who are you? Let our sensei go." Naoko looks at Naruto and chuckles. She turns her head back and looks down at Kakashi. "My name…is Naoko Sato. I'm sorry, Naruto. But I can't let your sensei go." Naoko raise Masashi in the air and bring it down.

"Wait." Naoko stops Masashi, before it hits Kakashi. Naoko turns around and see a new face, a guy. This guy is well-built man with high cheeks bones. He has thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. He wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket; unzipped. He also wears a red forehead protector, which he wears around his waist, like a belt. "Guy-sensei." Guy stands in front of Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, keeping them from fight. "I was worried when Kakashi didn't show up to Ichiraku Ramen. Now, I can see why. Who are you?" Guy and everybody are getting on her last nerves. She moves Masashi from Kakashi's face and points it at Guy. "I'm Naoko Sato. And I will kill anybody that's get in my way." Naoko charges over to Guy, ready to strike him with Masashi.

This old guy appears and blocks Naoko's attack with his hand. The old guy has waist-length, spiky white hair that tied back into a ponytail, with two shoulder-length bangs that frame both sides of his face. He also has red lines that run down from his eyes and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for "oil". He wears a green short shirt Kimono and matching pants; under he wears mesh armor that show out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit and complete with hand guards. He also wears a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. "Get out of my way, old man." Naoko put more force onto Masashi, but the old guy doesn't budge. Naoko looks closer at the old guy and realize that she knows him. "Jiraiya." Naoko puts Masashi down and stare at Jiraiya. Jiraiya let his guard down and stare t Naoko. His eyes wide and his mouth open. He shock to see her.  
"Naoko. Naoko! What are you doing here?" Naoko puts Masashi on her back.  
"I'm looking for my mom."  
"Tsunade. Why?" Naoko thinks back to the day when Sakochi…Sakochi.  
"I need to protect her from…Orochimaru."  
Jiraiya's eyes grow wide again. _How does Naoko know Orochimaru?  
_"Why Orochimaru? What do you want with him?"  
"Orochimaru destroy Sakochi and kill everybody there. I want to kill him. I have to kill him."  
Naoko puts her head down. She hates remembering the past. She hates it more when she talks about it. "Let's go talk to the Hokage." Naoko puts her head up and nod at Jiraiya. She turns to look at Kakashi. His students and Guy are now surrounding him. "Wait a minute." Naoko walks up to Kakashi. She reach into her weapon carrier and takes out a tiny jar of medicine. Jiraiya watch her every move. _When did she learn how to make medicine?_ When Naoko is in front of Kakashi, she bends down and hand the jar to him. "Here use this. It should heal you right up." Naoko gets up and walks back over to Jiraiya. She turns to Kakashi, his students, and Guy. "I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Naoko and Jiraiya make their way to the Hokage's Office in the Academy.

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

* * *

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

They stop in front of the Academy. Naoko look up at the huge building and at the giant sign with the kanji for "fire" on it. She remembers everything like its yesterday. As they walk to the doors to enter the Academy, she looks over and sees the tree with the swing attach to it. The place she eats her lunch at. They make it in and in Naoko's eyes nothing change. They walk pass classrooms. Inside, kids are practicing their techniques or laughing and talking. Naoko kind of envy them. She wishes she have live her life like them and not have to search and kill someone. She wishes that she have made some friends and not have to be an assassin to make some money. She just wishes her live is different. _They don't know that they have it easy._ They make it to the Hokage's Office. Jiraiya open the doors and they walk in. The office is a large, somewhat oval room that is fills with paperwork. The Hokage's desk is in front a large window that views that whole village. The desk itself has the kanji for shadow or kage follows by the symbol of the village on the front. The Hokage, himself, is at his desk working through the paperwork. When Jiraiya and Naoko walk in, he pick his head for the paperwork. He looks at Naoko in shock. "Naoko Sato." Naoko walk up closer to the desk. She realizes it's the same guy on the first day of school. _Wow, he still alive._  
"Yes. It good to see you, Hokage."  
The Hokage can't believe it. _She…_  
"Hokage, I need to know where my mother is."  
"Why is that?"  
"I have to protect her from Orochimaru."  
_Orochimaru. Is he the one that destroy Sakochi?  
_The Hokage gets up from his desk and walk up to the window. He looks out the window and stares at Konoha.  
"I'm sorry. I don't know where Tsunade is."  
Naoko slam her hands on the desk. _Where the fuck is she?_ She look everywhere for her. Now she not at the one place she thought that she would turns and head for the door.  
"Where are you?"  
Naoko doesn't answer Jiraiya. She just keeps walking. She wastes her time coming here.  
"Wait."  
Naoko stops and turns to look at the Hokage. The Hokage is making his way back to his sit. He folds his hands and covers his mouth. _What is this old man thinking?_  
"I want you to stay. If you really want to find your mother, you will stay in Konoha."  
"How is me staying in Konoha going to help me?"  
The Hokage doesn't have an answer. He knows that Tsunade would never come back here. He maybe should let Naoko go.  
"I think it would be best if you just stay here. Become a ninja, join a squad, get some training and one day you maybe will meet her again."  
Naoko doesn't have that kind of time. She already wastes a lot of time. Naoko is just piss because the Hokage is wasting her time and plus he say that she need to get some training. _I don't need training. I just kick one of their best jonin's ass. _But Naoko really want to find her mother. She just can't keep searching every country for her. This is for the best.  
"Fine. I will do."  
"Good. You will join Guy's squad."  
_What? Why do I have to get him?_ Naoko thought that Guy is kind of weird. He doesn't seem that strong to Naoko. Naoko would like to be on Kakashi's team than Guy's. But it can't be help.  
"Where are they meeting up tomorrow?"  
"The Third Training Ground. Do need a place to stay?"  
Naoko turns and heads for the door. She stops before she walks out.  
"No, I'm ok. See you later."

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

* * *

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

Naoko walks out and heads for the Third Training Ground. When she walks out the Academy, she sees the kids outside running laps. She remembers when she has to run laps. Naoko puts her head down. She really misses the good old days. Her stomach interrupts her thoughts. She usually gets hungry after a fight. Naoko heads for Ichiraku Ramen. She walks in and orders Shōyu ramen. Even though she is hungry, Naoko have a hard time eating. Being back in Konoha is making remember her childhood. She hates this. She should have just left. But the idea of finding her mother is making her decision hard. She eats 10 bowls of Shōyu ramen, pay the man, and head for the Third Training Ground. When she makes it there, she finds a nice cool place to sleep. She lays Masashi against a tree and falls quietly asleep.

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

* * *

(The Adventures of Naoko Sato)

Later that night, two guards come to the Third Training Ground. The first guy has dark eyes and brown hair, comb over and is covering his right eye. He wears a blue forehead protector like a bandanna, the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit that goes up all the way to his chin, and a flak jacket. The other guy has dark eyes and long, spiky, black hair. He also has a strip of bandage running across the bridge of his nose and a light-color marking on his chin. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha Shinobi complete with a forehead protector and a flak jacket. The two are checking the areas to make sure nothing is going on. During their checking, they come across Naoko. The brown emo hair guy bends down and looks at Naoko.  
"Hey, look it's…"  
"A girl."  
The brown emo guy looks at her closer.  
"She kind of cute, huh."  
"Really dude. You are like 24." The spiky black hair guy shakes his head. "Let's take her to the Hokage."  
"I call girl." The brown emo hair guy picks up Naoko.  
The spiky black hair guy shakes his head, again. He walks over to her sword and picks it up. In a instant, he drops it.  
"Dude, be careful."  
"Sorry. But this is heavy. How in the hell is able to carry this?"  
The two guys take off, heading for the Hokage Residence. When they are almost to the door, Naoko start to wake up. _What is going on? _Naoko open her eyes, slowly. She sees the brown emo hair guy carrying her. Naoko react fast. She punches the guy in the face. She turns around and sees the spiky black hair guy looking at her. Plus, he is carrying Masashi. She grabs Masashi out of his hands and land on the guy. The two guys join her on the ground. The brown emo guy is rubbing his right cheek.  
"What are you doing?"  
The Hokage hears the whole thing and come outside.  
"What is going on here"  
"They tried to kidnap me."  
The spiky black hair guy put his hands up in defense.  
"We are not trying to kidnap her. We saw her asleep at the Third Training Ground and we thought we should bring her here. I swear we were not trying to kidnap her."  
The Hokage sigh. _I'm getting too old for this shit._  
"Kotetsu, Izumo. You guys go home. Naoko, you come with me."  
The Hokage grabs her hand and drag her inside. Naoko turn around and stare down at Izumo and Kotetsu. She doesn't trust them. Kotetsu and Izumo turn around and head home. Izumo is still rubbing his cheek.  
"That chick is crazy."  
"Yeah, but that just make her hotter."  
"Seriously dude. Just stop."

* * *

**Crazy day, huh? **

**"Why in the beginning my name was 'the brown emo hair guy'?"  
**

**Well Izumo. You do have any emo hairstyle.  
**

**"It's true, dude. You do."  
**

**"Kotetsu, you are suppose to be on my side."  
**

**"I'm sorry, bro. I love you."  
**

**"I love you, too, bro,"  
**

**Okay, well. How will Naoko first day with Team Guy go? Will she get along with Neji or will they be enemies?**

**Read Chapter 3 to find out.  
**

**Have an awesome day everybody.  
**


End file.
